Dark Night Whisper
by petitewinsy
Summary: Lucy just wanted to get revenge. Gray was willingly to help. And Natsu wanted to win his girl back.


**DARK NIGHT WHISPER**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

People used to say that the pain in the heart may be lost after we reply with the same pain to the person who hurt us. In other words, revenge. Lucy heard that word once and kept ringing in her head until now. She wants to avenge her pain to Natsu Dragneel – a boyfriend who made her suffer now.

Natsu and Lucy have been dating for six months. But lately the young man who is often called salamander is ignoring Lucy. Everything is due to Lisanna. But that doesn't mean Lisanna is evil and cruel here. She is a cheerful and very kind girl. However, Lucy can't cover the mounting of her jealousy.

This situation began a few month ago. Mira and Elfmann came into the guild with a severely injured body Lisanna. Everyone became frantic and worried. The entire population of the guild feared of losing her for second time, especially Mira, Elfmann and Natsu. The salamander was never said anything to her, but Lucy could see from his eyes that he was more than just worry.

Lucy knew that Natsu and Lisanna were a good friend. And she understand if Natsu concerned with the current situation. She even accepted it gracefully when Natsu ignored her for a week to accompany Lisanna who was in coma. Lucy tried to be an understanding girlfriend. It isn't the right time to be jealous because just like everyone in the guild, Lucy is also worried about Lisanna.

However, who can survive if you as a girlfriend were ignored for a month when your boyfriend was currently with another woman? As best as her temper and her patience is, she also has limitations.

Lucy even more upset when she saw Natsu with Lisanna cuddle in the park. Lucy ignored Natsu and not talking to him for a week. A few days after making up with him, Lucy got to see Lisanna kissing her boyfriend – even if only on the cheek – and said goodbye when team Natsu will work on the mission.

But that's not a big deal than a fact that Natsu didn't attend their six-month anniversary celebration. That day was a very special day for both of them. She'd cook Natsu's favorite meal and invited him for a dinner. However, until 00.01 o'clock, Natsu didn't show up. Feeling dissapointed, Lucy met him the next morning just to hear Natsu's forget excuse. But she knew from Happy that Natsu spent his time fishing together with Happy and Lisanna.

Lucy never felt so angry before in her life. She cursed, railed and cursed Natsu again until she took a decision to make Natsu feels the same pain as her. She decided to do something taboo in her life dictionary before she was married. And she knows who was the right person to be her partner. Gray Fullbuster – the only person in this world who can make Natsu wrath just by hearing the name alone.

.

Lucy heard a soft gasp beside her. She looked at the face of the man who was with her at the moment. White and smooth cheeck, his strong jaw, straight nose and high and long eyelashes. Not to mention his perfect built body. Lucy plays with the boy's lashes and giggled softly.

His fingers limp right next to Lucy's face – like he wants to touch her but didn't dare to do it. Yes, they didn't do anything. They just lay together on the bed in his room still dressed – even Gray didn't take his clothes off.

Although she wants to make Natsu hurt, Lucy didn't have the heart to do it. Not for Natsu, but the man sleeping next to her now. When Lucy tells him about her problems, heartaches and also her plan, he was willing to help. However, when the time's come for the two to do it, Gray said that he can't touch Lucy and apologize.

Gray said he would still help Lucy by pretending to sleep and have sex with her. They just need to make Natsu believe that they've already done it. Lucy could only say yes to him. This way she doesn't have to lose her virginity before she got married.

But since then her thoughts were interrupted by the strange question that refused to go away from her head. What would happen if Natsu knew what she was doing – that Lucy slept with his best friend? Would he care? Do Natsu and Gray will be fine? Or Lucy would likely destroy their friendship?

Lucy shook her head. She tried to calm herself by continually saying that everything will be okay. Moreover, all of this is just peretending. No more than that. They were just sleeping together – meaning lay down in the bed with Gray but nothing happened in the process.

"Luhhhsyy..." Lucy heard a soft murmur beside her. Instantly she thought that Gray awoke because of her. But it turns out he just moved his sleeping position. Gray is grasping her body and hugging her after that. She could feel the heat rising in spite of Gray's icy bedroom due to air conditioner. Lucy was used to being hugged by a man – although only Natsu – but not in a bed like this.

Once again Lucy looked at Gray's facial expression and let him hold her. Inwardly she wondered why with his handsome face Gray doesn't have a girlfriend? All the girls will definitely want to spend their time with him. And all this time Lucy was thinking that Gray likes the bluenette water girl because lately they're very close with each others.

Gray moved again and tightened his arms around her body. Lucy can't and don't wanna do anything about it. She leaned closer and rested her head on his chest.

"Luhssyyy..." The young dark haired man mumbled in his sleep once more. Lucy looked up and stared at Gray's face (again). She stroked his smooth cheek which was trying to calm him down.

"Ssh, what is it Gray? I'm here." Lucy spoke the words over and over again. "Don't go.." Gray whispered. Lucy didn't know what happened in Gray's dream, but he looks miserable and sad. Lucy stroked his cheek again and continue to say the same thing.

"Don't go... I love you." Lucy stop caressing him instantly. Was she just heard that Gray loves her? Or is it just her imagination? Surely it was her imagination, right?

"Luhhhsyy... I need you..." Once again Lucy heard him muttering under his breath before he turned around and switch his positions. When his arms apart from her body, she felt the coldness was back in her body. She lifted her body and sat – looking to her side. Without realizing it, Lucy locked eyes with a pair of dark blue eyes that stared back at her.

"Lucy, what's up?" asked Gray. She looked at him without blinking. Before she could answer his question, both startled to hear a loud noise break through the door. Lucy and Gray got out of bed immediately and check the room where the noise came from.

"Lucy! Where are you?!" Lucy heard a voice that was familiar to her eventually ran towards the front room.

_Apparantly he cares. He came because he cares._

Right in front of the ruined door stood Natsu with his angry and panic look. He destroyed Gray's door with his fire fist for fear of losing Lucy. Natsu saw that Lucy was looking at him in her teary eyes. Gray came a few seconds later and stood next to Lucy. Without thinking Natsu ran toward Gray and punched him hard on the face.

"TEME! What did you do to my girlfriend!" Gray flew away a few meters from where he stood. His body hit nearest table and dropped the lamp on it. His nose and mouth immediately issued by a red liquid.

"Natsu, stop it! This is all just a misunderstanding!" cried Lucy who tried to stand in front of Gray and protect him from the next blow.

"Why are you defend him?" snapped Natsu who doesn't believe at what he saw. Gray grimaced in pain while holding his bleeding nose.

"Listen to me first, you jerk!" cried Lucy who made Natsu and Gray silent instantly with shock in their faces. "This is all my idea. Gray has nothing to do with this. I'm asking him to sleep with me."

"H-how c-could y-you? Lucy, are you crazy?!" shouted Natsu in disbelief at what his girlfriend said.

"I told you to hear me first!" Lucy command him and received an 'AYE' from Natsu. "You're the one that has been driving me crazy, Natsu. I want to sleep with Gray just to make you jealous. To make you come back to me. You always focused yourself on Lisanna lately. You ignored me all the time. You even forgot our anniversary. It seems like you're in another world which I was unable to enter just to be with you. Therefore I planned all of this. Gray only trying to help. You're just too blind and don't see that we're not doing anything!" Lucy explained at length.

Natsu who had been silent listening to Lucy's speech felt his heart sank at that time. He was too worried about losing his best friend. But at the same time he didn't suspect that he was increasingly distance himself from Lucy. And he didn't want to lose Lucy either. Lisanna was someone important to him, but Lucy is more precious than anything in this world.

"I'm sorry, Luce. I didn't mean to ignore you. Lisanna is my friend. My best friend. But you are everything to me. And I really love you." Natsu looked at Lucy more gentle and tried to apologize to her. He knew he was being a jerk this month and there was nothing he could do other than apologize. He can't afford to lose Lucy.

The words were spoken by Natsu are words that she wanted to hear during this month. Lucy can't ignore her tears fell so freely. She immediately run and hugged Natsu. The young man immediately kissed her with enthusiasm. From a simple kiss turned out to be more passionate for several minutes before they finally split up by the sound of someone clearing his throat behind them. Seeing Gray who had been there all the time making both of them blush instantly.

"A little help here would be great you know," said Gray who waved his hand for a help. Natsu caught it and pulled him up into standing position.

"I'm sorry buddy. I misunderstood you. I was stupid," said Natsu a little embarrassed by his attitude.

"Oh God, finally you realize it." Gray said casually as he tried to wipe the blood with a tissue. Before Natsu could reply, Lucy cut him out. "Let me clean your wound, Gray." At least she owes him an apology and a 'thank you'. But Gray just smiled at them both.

"No need. Its nothing for me compared to my other wounds," said Gray as he waved his hand indicating Lucy not to worry.

"Other wounds?" asked Lucy.

"Ignore him, Luce. He just wanted to be a strong snobs," muttered Natsu, but he was grinning slightly.

"Okay, I know you wanted to be alone. So I'll leave you here while I clean up my face," said Gray.

"No need, Gray. I'll take Lucy home. Thanks for always be there for her." Natsu said with pure gratitude in his voice. He means what he said to his best buddy. Then Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand. "Thank you, Gray," added Lucy. The ice mage nodded his head at the couple.

"Make sure you fix my door tomorrow, Natsu!"

"Ugh – fine!" Natsu muttered. "We go first!" Gray nodded his head once again and gives his best luck for the two. With that they were out of the house. But for several minutes Gray still could hear their conversation thanks to Natsu's loud voice.

"Let's go on a date tomorrow, Luce. I really miss our time together. And I love you so much." The blonde beauty giggled hearing what her boyfriend said. Natsu is very cute when he blushed like this. She can't describe the happiness inside her heart right now. She had doubted Natsu's love before, but now she knew that she's the one for him. Perhaps she should also apologize to Lisanna tomorrow because she was jealous of their strong friendship.

"I really love you, Natsu. And I miss you so much. I felt empty and cold when you ignored me. But now I know that you won't leave me because of Lisanna. I was stupid for ever thinking something like that." Natsu gave her his purest smile full of love. He put his hand around her petite shoulder to warm her from the chill of the night.

_Lucy ... Don't go ... I love you ... I need you!_

Lucy stopped instantly and turned around. She stared at the dark and empty street behind. She was sure that she had heard a whisper. Someone's whisper. A man to be exact with a deep and cold voice that seems so sad. But there is no one in here beside Natsu and herself. The salamander looked puzzled with her girlfriend sudden act.

"What is it, Luce?" asked Natsu.

"I don't know. I thought I heard a ... voice." Lucy said a little unsure.

"Maybe it's just the wind." Lucy put his arm around Lucy's shoulder once again and take her back. Lucy followed without protest. After a few minutes of wonder, she shrugged her shoulders and agreed with Natsu. "Maybe you're right. It's just the wind" With that they walked home under the dark and cold night with no moonlight that illuminated the sky.

_Lucy ... Don't go ... I love you ... I need you!_

.

.

.

.

_Please ..._

.

.

.

* * *

**I'll end it here.**

**I'm sorry if my english is not perfect.**

**Thanks for reading and see you soon :D**

**-petitewinsy-**


End file.
